Numerous signal processing techniques exist to filter or otherwise model a digital representation of a system of interest. However, such signal processing techniques are limited in their ability to accurately filter and reconstruct the system of interest due to artifacts of the processing technique. Artifacts often manifest as ripples, a wide transition bandwidth, slow roll-off, etc. Artifacts can also obscure or alter the relevant signal within the filtered data set resulting in a loss of information from the signal.